


Anakin Skywalker's Neverending Day of Fluffy Cuteness

by Aria_Breuer



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Theme: Chaos and Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Anakin has been through a lot in his life, what with being the Chosen One and stepping into the ranks of Jedi Knight. But nothing prepared him for the cuteness that was fluffy kittens, cats, and rabbits. Can he avoid this or be beat by the the rabbits and cats' fluffiness?Theme: Chaos and Order.





	Anakin Skywalker's Neverending Day of Fluffy Cuteness

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own “Star Wars”. That belongs to George Lucas and Disney.
> 
> *.*.*
> 
> Here is another extremely long titled fanfiction story. Excuse the randomness. Enjoy. :)

Anakin Skywalker was enjoying a pleasant day in his and Padme’s apartment. Everything was fine. Everything but the unusual fluffy cat purring and rubbing its head against his legs. He grimaced at the thought of the cat’s fluffiness growing bigger in size and strength. That was weird!

No! The cat was too big and fluffy now! He had to do something but found himself squished against the wall!

“This is not happening!” Anakin said, trying to reach for his lightsaber, but failing to do so, due to being pulled into a white screen. There were no cats, just lots of fluffy rabbits. “Oh, curse this fluffiness!” He brandished his lightsaber, ready to strike the first fluffy object that crossed his path. “Don’t make me do this! Cats?”

No! There were fluffy kittens invading this space! The big fluffy white cat returned, reducing to its normal size. This was a nightmare!

“I need to get out of here!” But he couldn’t! He was drawn to the fluffiness the followed! Oh, woes him! What was he supposed to do now? He couldn’t stand it any longer. He looked at the cats and kittens, watching their fluffiness grow in size, strength, and multiplication. He gave in, turning his lightsaber off, and running around with the fluffy kittens and rabbits.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
